Dis moi oui
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Le soleil, la mer, tout ce qu'il faut pour que notre romancier préféré passe de bonne vacance au côté de l'amour de sa vie, mais pourtant quelque chose semble le tracasser... Entre son éditrice qui l'harcèle et ses doutes, notre lapin favoris à fort à penser, et si en plus Misaki se met à lui faire des cachotteries alors là, les vacances tombent à l'eau!
1. Chap 1

Dis Moi Oui…

Chapitre 1~

Il passa nonchalamment une main dans sa chevelure brune, sa mâchoire se décrocha bruyamment en un long bâillement tandis qu'il s'étirait doucement, puis il lorgna encore à moitié dans les vapes la pièce dans laquelle il venait de se réveiller.

Une large pièce, blanche, lumineuse, peu meubler.

Un coup d'œil au large baie-vitrer lui appris que le soleil c'était lever et que le temps était clair.

Misaki se rendit alors compte qu'il était nu.

En grommelant il tenta de reconstituer les événements de la veille mais une légère douleur à ses tempes lui fit plisser le nez.

Sa tête était lourde… Un voile épais et noir recouvrait son esprit l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Misaki consentit à abandonner et se recoucha dans le grand lit au drap tiède.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise lorsque sa tête rencontra l'oreiller moelleux, mais un mouvement à sa droite lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux, reconnaissant la personne en humant le doux parfum des draps.

… Akihiko … Soupirât il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

A sa droite, le corps de l'intéresser remua et bientôt le brun fut enserrer par deux bras puissant.

Il soupira encore nichant son visage dans le torse de l'écrivain et un rire cristallin tinta dans le silence de la chambre.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormis?

- Mal à la tête, marmonna le dit ange, On est où?

- Devine.

- Hôtel, résidence, chalet, bateau…?

L'écrivain ria encore.

- Tu sais bien qu'avec moi tu dois t'attendre à tout…

- Je sais, je sais… Tu m'as droguer?

- Bien sur que non! J'ai juste verser un petit quelque chose dans ton verre, rien de bien méchant!

Misaki soupira, il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de s'énerver.

Et puis, il commençait à s'habituer.

L'endormir et l'emmener au quatre coin du monde était devenus le nouveau jeu de l'écrivain.

Tout de même, Misaki trouvait ça fous d'être habitué à un truc pareil!

- On est toujours au Japon?

- Non… Murmura d'un ton malicieux l'argenté.

- Aller dis moi, je suis fatigué!

Usami se positionna au dessus de lui nichant son visage dans le creu de son cou s'allongeant de tout son long sur le corps fin et délicat du jeune homme.

- Si je te dis « France », qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque?

Misaki réfléchis un instant, chose ardus avec le voile noir toujours présent dans son esprit.

- Les croissants… les bérets, la tour-Eiffel…

- C'est tous?

- Heu… Les mimes?

- Rien de bien originale… Tu me déçois, il va falloir que je fasse disparaitre ces clichés minable de ton esprit le plus vite possible!

- Hey! C'est pas des clichés « minable »! Et d'ailleurs où précisément en France?

- Sur une petite ile au Sud.

Misaki ouvrit grand les yeux à mesure que l'information se former dans son esprit.

- Tu es sérieux?!

- Bien sur, je ne te l'avait pas dit mais il y a longtemps j'avais acheter une villa ici. C'est tellement calme et reposant, je voulais t'y emmener depuis longtemps mais tu n'as jamais le temps et quand tu l'as c'est moi qui suis occuper.

- Mais attend… J'ai cour moi! Les vacances sont dans une semaine!

- Pas grave, ronronna l'écrivain en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mais si c'est grave! Et… Arrête ça, on vient juste de se réveiller!

- N'est-ce pas justement une agréable manière de commençait la journée, renchérit il en passant une main sur le torse imberbe de l'étudiant.

- En plus j'ai mal à la tête, par ta faute! J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal autre part…

Articula le brun en baissant le ton, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Même si je suis doux? Tenta l'argenté en déposant une multitude de baiser dans le cou de son jeune amant.

- Usagi… implora plus très sûr le jeune homme.

Ce dernier soupira, déçus.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre toi, ricanât il en claquant un baiser sur une des joues rosi du brun.

Usagi se redressa et s'étira faisant jouer sa fine musculature sous le regard timide du plus jeune qui replongea sous les couvertures tentant d'atténuer ses rougeurs.

- Tu as faim?

- Un peu…

- Personnellement je vais manger.

Vêtus d'un simple pantalon de toile, il sortit, laissant un Misaki migraineux et rouge dans le grand lit blanc.

- Hé! Hé, Usagi! Ils sont où mes vêtements!? … Usagi!

Ne recevant aucune réponse, l'étudiant réenfouissit son visage dans les couvertures.

Combien de temps avait il dormis? Le voyage du Japon jusqu'en France avait du être long! Comment faisait il pour toujours le transporter endormis dans l'aéroport? Si faut il le mettait dans une valise… N'importe quoi! Ou alors il possédait son propre jet priver… Sa ne l'étonnerait pas beaucoup…

- Pitié espérons qu'il est pensé à faire une valise pour moi…

Murmurât il en se rappelant ce voyage « surprise » en Grèce où l'écrivain avait « omis » de prendre des vêtements pour le jeune homme.

Mais pourquoi cet idiot ne le prévenait pas à l'avance!?

Il ferait ses baguages lui-même, prendrait l'avion conscient et réveiller et serait en pleine forme pour visiter le nouveau pays qu'Usagi avait choisis…

C'était l'excuse qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois répéter à l'écrivain.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

Premièrement il savait que Misaki refuserait de le laisser tout payer et qu'il lui ferait un scandale pour acheter lui-même son billet.

Ensuite, le jeune homme avait une peur bleue de l'avion et enfin, certainement la raison principale des agissements e l'écrivain; il trouvait le fait d'endormir le jeune homme et de l'emmener où bon lui semble : « plus drôle ».

En entendant cela, Misaki c'était offusquer et avait protester, protestation qui avait était étouffer par un langoureux baiser…

A présent, pris dans le jeu, il avait cessait d'être vigilent et le laissait faire.

Profitant de cet insouciance d'enfant dans laquelle l'écrivain l'entrainait…

- Usagi! Gémit il, à présent tirailler par la faim.

Ce dernier se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, une cigarette au bec, le couvant d'un regard tendre.

- Où tu as mis mes vêtements?!

Je ne sais pas, fut la réponse de l'écrivain.

- C'est pas possible! Marmonna le bru en défaisant les draps, les enroulant pudiquement autour de lui.

- Tu n'as pas à être timide Misaki, je connais ton corps par cœur maintenant, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te montrer nu devant moi.

Misaki rougit très fortement et se mit à bafouiller quelques paroles inintelligible tout en se dirigeant vers une valise qu'il avait repérer dans un coin de la pièce.

Vide.

Usagi ria encor.

Hé bien dis donc sa y va depuis ce matin, maugréa Misaki en marchant d'un pas furibond vers l'armoire que l'écrivain lui montrait du doigt.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt!

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant ses vêtements dans le premier tiroir.

Alors qu'il sortait de quoi se vêtir les bras de l'écrivain l'enlacèrent par derrière.

- Misaki… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi…

- Tu as toujours envie de moi! Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom espèce de lapin toujours en rut!

- C'est pas très gentil ça, ricana le dit « lapin » en tentant de défaire le drap autour du jeune homme.

- Hé! Stop! J'ai dit pas maintenant, j'ai faim et mal à la…

- Sa va, sa va j'ai compris, habille toi, viens manger et après je te fait monter au septième ciel…

Misaki s'empourpra d'avantage.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Et l'écrivain le laissa une nouvelle fois seul.

L'étudiant, rouge et confus s'habilla à la hâte espérant que l'écrivain plaisanter et qu'il le laisserait tranquille au moins jusqu'au soir…

Usagi ria encor.

Depuis ce matin ça n'arrêter pas.

Le jeune homme encor un peu sonner par le « pas grand chose » qu'il avait verser dans son verre la veille enchainait gaffe sur gaffe.

Il était entrer dans la cuisine le visage rouge, le regard fuillant.

Usagi avait éclater de rire en le voyant se resservir plusieurs fois des toasts les mangeant le plus lentement possible.

Il l'avait embrasser sur le front et rassurer d'un clin d'œil.

Puis après avoir enfiler une chemise blanche d'on les manches avait était retrousser jusqu'au coude, le trentenaire avait entrainer le jeune dehors.

De toute la journée, consacrer surtout à la visite de l'ile Française, il n'avait pas une fois gouter au lèvre du brun, se réservent ce met divin pour la somptueuse soirée qu'il avait préparer.

Attabler à une table dans un restaurant en bord de mer, l'argenter dévorer d'un regard tendre le jeune homme qui lui fixait l'étendus bleue un air ravis sur le visage.

- Tu es content?

Le brun tourna son regard émeraude vers lui un large sourire accrocher au lèvre.

- Plus que jamais! C'est vraiment… Magnifique!

L'écrivain sourit et attrapa la main du plus jeune, jouant avec.

- Je savait que ça te plairait.

Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, profitant de l'occasion pour battre des paupières devant l'écrivain un peu trop fort au gout de Misaki d'ailleurs.

Mais comme toujours, l'argenter n'y fit pas attention et n'eu d'yeux que pour le jeune homme.

Déçue la jeune femme tourna les talons emportant leurs commande en cuisine.

Misaki se sentit gonfler d'orgueil.

« Hé bien non, il ne te regardera pas, non il ne répondra pas à tes avances, parce qu'il ne te voit pas, il ne voit que moi, parce qu'il m'aime moi… »

Une bouffée d'assurance le submergea, assurance qui disparut quand ses yeux furent happer par ceux d'Akihiko.

Le regard moqueur il le toisait.

Rouge, Misaki détourna la tête et repartit dans la contemplation de la mer.

« Il est un peu simplet, pudique, timide, mais c'est lui. L'amour de ma vie, mon ange, ma muse… Sans lui je ne suis plus rien et inversement… Cette fois ci je ne dois pas me raviser, je dois lui dire, hors de question de reculer, ce soir! Ce soir je lui demanderai! »

Il amena la main qu'il tenait à ses lèvres et la baisa ne quittant pas des yeux le visage rouge de son amour.

Misaki était fatiguer. Ils avaient marchés toute la journée et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien…

Mais ça en valait la peine! L'endroit était splendide, encore plus qu'en photos et passer la journée avec Usagi, son Usagi, avait était très, très plaisant.

Et voilà que le soleil commençait à se coucher…

Il savait bien ce que cela signifiait, ce qui se passerait…

Il n'avait pas peur, Usagi était toujours doux et même si c'était embarrassant il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait ça…. Il était juste un peu anxieux, comme toujours…

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur un des deux sofas présent dans le salon de la villa d'Usami.

Villa qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter d'ailleurs, mais fatigué et prévoyant les événements qui allait suivre, il se laissa aller à une plaisante quiétude.

Sans sent rendre compte, il s'endormit et fut réveiller par les mains de l'écrivain dans ses cheveux.

Il papillonna doucement des paupières prenant tout son temps pour immerger du pays des rêves.

Il était de retour dans la chambre au mur blanc.

Décidément, Usami aimait le trimballer partout dans son sommeil…

- La prochaine fois je réduirai les doses, souffla dans un demi rire le célèbre écrivain.

- Quelle heure il est…? Grommela le jeune en se redressant sur un coude.

Dehors la nuit semblait être tomber depuis un bon moment.

- Dix heure passer.

Misaki répéta le chiffre interloquer, un rapide calcul lui appris qu'il avait dormis plus de six heure d'affiler.

- Ah… J'ai un de ces coups de barre… Bailla le jeune homme en se recouchant dans le lit.

- Le décalage horaire, souffla l'écrivain en l'embrassant sur le front.

Misaki bailla encor, et le laissa déposer une multitude de baiser sur son visage.

Il s'étonna de ne pas sentir les lèvres de son Usagi sur le siennes.

En y repensant il ne l'avait pas embrasser de toute la journée.

Misaki tendit discrètement les lèvres, espérant que sa moitié comprendrait, mais non…

N'osant pas réclamer, se demandant même s'il le testait, Misaki attendit.

Usami avait était contrarier lorsqu'il l'avait retrouver endormis sur les canapés. Il avait tenter de le réveiller mais voyant bien que le cacher verser dans son verre la veille faisait encore effet et que le décalage horaire n'arrangeait pas les choses, il l'avait laisser dormis et porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Tous ses plans pour la soirée était tomber à l'eau, mais en voyant l'expression sereine sur le visage endormis du garçon, Usami avait cessait de pester et c'était coucher avec lui.

Depuis, sans voir les heures passer, il regardait le brun dormir, lui caressant tendrement la joue par moment, effleurant du bout des doigts ses lèvres entrouverte ou remettant en place une mèche de sa chevelure mi-longue.

Après en il était réveiller et le grand Usami souhaitait gouter à ce corps si doux qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer depuis presque deux jours en comptant le voyage.

Doucement ses lèvres dérivèrent vers sa nuque qu'il noya de baiser.

Misaki se laissa faire, soupirant d'aise.

Alors qu'il s'assoupissait encor, Usagi mordilla soudainement la peau de sa gorge lui faisant reprendre conscience.

Il s'arque bouta quand la main experte de son amant passa sous son tee-shirt et frissonna quand il caressa la peau de son ventre remontant avec lenteur vers ses tétons alors qu'il continuait à lui grignotait la gorge.

« Misaki… Je ne peux plus attendre… »

Soupira le romancier.

Bientôt le vêtement vola et Misaki se retrouva torse nu au main de son pervers d'écrivain.

Il gémit lorsque doucement, comme s'il prenait un fruit en bouche, Usami posa ses lèvres sur un premier téton.

Il le mordilla doucement le laissant rougit et dur.

Misaki commença à voir flou, une délicieuse sensation de chaleur pris place dans sa cage thoracique.

Il sentait l'électricité du au caresse d'Usagi se répandre dans son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

Il entoura de ses bras le cou de son amant, l'incitant presque à amplifier ses caresses.

L'écrivain posa son front contre le cœur du jeune homme et sourit avec tendresse en l'entendant battre la chamade.

Une de ses mains alla caresser subtilement le boxeur de l'étudiant et il eu un frisson d'envie en le sentant déjà dur.

Misaki était comme ça, une, deux caresses et il s'enflammer.

Pour Usagi, le faire jouir était un jeu d'enfant, mais pour le faire gémir ou crier c'était une autre histoire…

Il n'était plus si timide et réserver.

Plus docile l'hors de leurs ébats et même en dehors, il avait développer un petit côté câlin qui plaisait énormément à Usagi.

Mais gêner de venir toujours si vite Misaki tentait de résister, de faire durer le plaisir et sous l'effort il s'empêchait de gémir ou de crier.

« C'est parce que tu es encor jeune Misaki, laisse toi aller… » Lui avait murmurer plusieurs fois à l'oreille l'écrivain.

Misaki le prenait toujours très mal, répétant qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'a vingt ans et demi on ne réagissait pas comme ça. Au lieu de « se laisser aller » il faisait des efforts semblant surhumain pour garder le contrôle de son corps durant l'acte.

Aujourd'hui, Usami Akihiko était bien décider à faire perdre pied au jeune Takahashi.

Pour y arriver l'auteur à succès allait ruser.

Sans cessait de le caresser par-dessus le boxeur, Usagi remonta vers le visage rougit et crisper de sa proie.

« Misaki, l'appelât il doucement en écartant une mèche qui barrait son front. »

Difficilement l'adolescent ouvrit un œil, mais en voyant le visage de son amant si prés il le referma aussitôt, rougissant de plus bel.

« Pourquoi je réagis comme ça! Je suis stupide, ouais c'est ça, juste stupide! Un crétin trop sensible. C'est que je sais plus quoi faire, moi.

Je sais plus quoi dire, quoi penser quand il me regarde comme ça avec ses grands yeux violets!

Il y a dans son regard tellement …. Tellement d'amour que ça me déstabilise, sa me donne une grande claque et ça arrête mon pauvre cœur, mais aussi tellement d'assurance.

Je pourrai me donner corps entier à lui, il me tient pied et poing lier, pour lui, je me laisserai trainer au quatre coin du monde -ce que je fais déjà d'ailleurs-…

Mais je peux rien lui refuser, même quand j'essaye de lui tenir tête il gagne toujours! C'est dire, il a conquis mon cœur et Dieu sait combien j'ai résister!

Est-ce qu'il a conscience de l'influence démesurer qu'il exerce sur moi?! Ah, je l'aime… Oui je l'aime.

J'aime sa jalousie, sa possessivité, sa voix, son obsession pour les ours, sa perversité, ses cigarettes, ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes…

Ses lèvres… »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et fixa avec un mélange d'envie et de frustration la bouche de son amant.

Il n'osait pas réclamer, demander de vive voix, il tenta une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre.

Au sourire qui s'étira sur cette bouche si désirer, Misaki devina qu'il avait compris.

Le plus vieux se rapprocha encor, leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et Misaki sentit sa tête tourner, tourner…

« Allez, allez! Embrasse moi! » Lui criât il mentalement.

« Demande moi Misaki, dis le moi, un mot, un seul… » le suppliait l'écrivain qui pour lui aussi cette distance était une torture.

Et tout deux s'affrontait du regard, lequel ferait le premier pas, lequel céderait, craquerait avant l'autre…?

Était ce un jeu? Les mains d'Usagi avait cessait tout mouvement, poser de chaque côté du corps du brun qui tremblait doucement.

Le regard émeraude dans celui améthyste.

Le premier timide, hésitant, le deuxième joueur, impatient.

Dans la chambre régnait une étrange atmosphère, lourde presque mystique comme si son équilibre ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Et soudainement tout se brisa, cet équilibre si fragile, ce fil…

Détruit par un puissant cris.

Un cris de surprise et de plaisir mêlaient.

Première victoire pensa Usagi avec un petit sourire.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, l'argenter avait soudain donner un puissant coup de rein sur le bas ventre du jeune homme.

- U… Usagi-san….

- Dis moi, Misaki, tu veux que je t'embrasse?

Le brun entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt sous un nouveau coup de rein donner par l'argenter.

Misaki suffoqua. Oui, oui il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, mais comment lui dire, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

Hé puis merde, pensât il en se jetant sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

Usagi accueilli l'audace du plus jeune avec joie et répondis au baiser avec fièvre.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Misaki soupira dans le baiser.

Qu'il aimait cette sensation! C'était comme si mille étincelles éclater dans sa bouche.

Une nuée de papillon battait de l'aile dans sa tête et son cœur semblait faire du trampoline…

Son corps vibrait en parfaite synchronisation avec celui au dessus de lui.

Les mains de l'argenter se remirent en mouvement, appuyant sur les deux points rose du torse du plus jeune, il effleura ses fin abdos, descendant, descendant toujours plus bas.

Il fit glisser sur les cuisses du brun le boxeur noir, dernière barrière vers les portes du paradis selon lui.

Il passa la main sur l'érection du jeune homme, et lentement il commença à le masturber.

Misaki suffoquait, ahaner, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

Usagi avait réussi son coup.

Satisfait de l'état dans lequel il avait plonger son jeune amant, Usagi vint cueillir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de glisser avec envie vers le membre dresser qui ne semblait attendre que lui.

Il le lécha de tout son long arrachant un cris au brun, puis il le pris tout en bouche. Il enroula furieusement sa langue autour et exerça une telle pression de succion que Misaki ne mit pas longtemps à venir et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant qui en avala chaque goutte avec gourmandise.

Rouge de honte Misaki plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se redressa, tentant d'échapper au plus vieux.

Mais Usagi l'attrapa par la taille et le fit monter sur lui.

Il le força à le regarder.

Misaki plongea une nouvelle fois dans son regard violet.

Sa lèvre inférieur commença à tremblotait et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Usagi les happa d'un coup de langue et stoppa les tremblotements d'un baiser doux et emplis d'amour.

- Sa va?

Misaki gémit lui lançant un regard larmoyant.

Il s'allongea sur l'écrivain et posa son front contre le sien, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- Laisse moi deux minutes… Murmura le brun.

- Pas de problème, mon ange. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux y emmêlant ses doigts.

- Misaki…

L'interpeller rouvrit les yeux, Usami releva la tête joignant ses lèvres à celle de son protéger.

- Laisse moi te prendre ce soir, mon cœur, mon amour, mon ange…

L'étudiant frissonna, il roula sur le côté et écarta un peu les jambes, signe de sa soumission.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de l'argenter qui retira avec empressement son jean et son boxeur.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le ventre de Misaki qui se crispa de douleur en sentant un premier doigt en lui.

Usagi en inséra un deuxième et commença à le masser doucement, le préparant minutieusement.

Il enchaina plusieurs mouvement de ciseau puis jugeant qu'il était prêt, retira ses doigts se positionnant pour le faire sien.

Misaki respirait difficilement , son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

- Misaki… je t'aime.

Et il poussa , forçant l'entrer, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans cette antre si chaude et si serrer.

Le brun figer, la bouche grande ouverte poussait un cris muet, ses mains agrippant les draps si fortement que ses jointures avait blanchis.

Usagi bien que ce fut dur, attendit qu'il s'habitus à sa présence, puis guettant les réactions du plus jeune, il commença de lent va et vient.

Misaki gémit de plus en plus fort, arrachant des sourires satisfait à l'autre qui continua ses aller et retour en lui, accélérant de minute en minute.

Le brun s'agripper au cou de l'argenter et appuyer son visage contre son torse, étouffant ses sanglots tant bien que mal.

- Usagi… Je… Vais…

- Moi aussi, articula il avec difficulté.

Un spasme soudain secoua le corps du jeune qui se déversa en poussant un cris entre eux deux.

Usagi ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et il se libéra en lui dans un râle sourd de plaisir.

Après c'être retirer à regret de l'étudiant il s'allongea à ses côté et l'attira à lui.

- Akihiko, soupira ce dernier en se lovant contre lui.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

L'écrivain hésiter ne savant pas s'il devait le laisser glisser vers le sommeil et tout remettre à plus tard, ou, profiter de ce moment intime pour lui parler…. Lui demander.

- Misaki, l'appelât il finalement ayant opter pour la deuxième option.

Aucune réponse , le brun c'était déjà endormis…

Dépiter l'écrivain s'allongea sur le dos.

Il tendit un bras vers la table de nuit à sa droite et ouvrit un tiroir.

Plongeant la main dedans il en ressortit un petit écrin en velours bleu.

Il caressa le couvercle et posa les yeux sur la petite bouille adorable qui somnolait contre lui.

Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Misaki… Oserai-je seulement te le demander…? »

Il reposa l'écrin dans le tiroir et le referma.

Demain il l'emmènerait là bas et il ferait sa demande…

Oui demain…

L'écrivain s'endormit en nichant son visage dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui souri dans son sommeil…

[… A suivre ...]


	2. Chap 2

Chapitre 2~

L'amour se maris si bien avec la peur et le doute et de ce mélange n'en ressort jamais rien de bon.

A force d'hésiter, de se préserver, la chance finit par passer et éblouis de regret nous la regardons filer n'osant pas la rattraper.

Ce genre de comportement est humain et personne ne pourra blâmer autrui pour cela, Akihiko Usami en avait bien connaissance pour l'avoir vécu et revécu ces derniers jours et en cet instant précis le célèbre romancier ne se gêné pas pour le rappeler à sa furie d'éditrice.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est pour cette raison sortit tout droit de l'un de vos livre, que le manuscrit est en retard, hurla-t-elle à travers le combiner téléphonique.

-Et pourtant Aikawa, voyez vous-même, je suis préoccupé, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs et la tête dans les nuages. Oh, des nuages noirs Aikawa!

Déclamât il d'un ton faussement tragique.

-Allons bon, que vous arrive t'il Seinse, vous déprimez? Si c'est ça je peux vous conseiller un super remède; le sexe et l'écriture!

L'argenter souria furtivement se rappelant avoir confié cela à l'éditrice quelques temps auparavant.

-Je crains bien que cette fois ci, cela ne me suffise pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine? Vous savez que vous pouvez vous confiez à moi si vous voulez.

L'écrivain hésita, soupira, hésita encor et ressouffla vaincu par le besoin de confession. Une femme n'a t'elle pas toujours de bon conseil?

-C'est vrais, j'en aurez besoin, en fait…

-Une minute Seinse! Je m'installe confortablement parce que j'ai le sentiment que l'affaire est longue… C'est bon! Continuez!

-Je n'ai encor rien dit!

-Tant mieux j'arriverai d'autant plus à suivre!

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée finalement…

-Ah non Seinse! Vous avez attisé ma curiosité!

-Mais je n'ai encor rien dit!

-Justement! Votre silence en dit long sur la gravitée de la situation! Allez, allez…

Pressé par la curiosité féminine de l'éditrice il finit par craquer.

-C'est à propos de Misaki. Se lança l'argenter en croisant les doigts espérant ne pas commettre d'erreur en révélant ses projets à cette pipelette d'éditrice.

-Oh~… Vous vous êtes disputez?

-Non… En fait… Tout va très bien… Même vraiment, vraiment bien.

-Ben alors, où est le problème? Vous n'acceptez pas le bonheur, vous redoutez une catastrophe prochaine?

-Oh Aikawa, taisez vous! Vous allez m'attirer la poisse!

-Je me tait, je me tait, mais continuez de parler!

-Ce que je ferait si vous consentiez à vous taire!

-Irritable comme toujours, souffla-t-elle en riant. Bon, sérieusement Seinse, qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe?

-En fait, je… J'aimerai demander Misaki en mariage!

Silence au bout du fil qui dura un instant, encor un peu… Puis soudain, le cris féminin surexciter de l'éditrice qui percèrent les tympans du pauvre Usami qui s'attendait à tous sauf à ça.

-Vraiment?! Vraiment?! Mais c'est fabuleux, superbe, magnifique! Ca doit être inspirant non? Oh~! J'imagine si bien ce boys love made in Usami sur le thème du mariage que vous allez bientôt nous pondre! La robe de marié qui se remonte doucement, les mains qui se perdent dans le froufrou de dentelle, la jarretière arraché du bout des lèvres…

Soupire d'extase du côté de l'éditrice, migraine du côté du romancier.

Si Usami en tant normal aurait était amuser par ce comportement tout à fait déplacé d'Aikawa, cette fois ci s'en fut tout autre.

-Aikawa! Gronda l'écrivain lui faisant comprendre de contenir « sa joie. »

Elle toussota l'air faussement gênée et repris comme si sa petite crise de fan yaoist n'avait jamais eue lieu.

-Vous disiez donc…

-Je vais demander en mariage Misaki.

-Vous êtes bien conscient que ce n'est pas légal ici?

-Bien sur, je me suis renseigné et j'ai le choix entre plusieurs endroits, mais pour le moment c'est pas ça le problème.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi alors si c'est pas civil?

-…Sa réponse…

-Seinse, sérieux, vous vous entendez?

-Quoi? J'ai bien le droit d'être suspicieux!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez, bien sur que ça sera positif!

-Et s'il me disait non?

- Pourquoi f'rait il une chose pareil!?

- Je ne sais pas, Misaki est si compliqué...

- Vous l'aimez?!

- Bien sur!

- Et lui il vous aime?

L'écrivain soupira.

- Je pense.

- Ne pensez pas Seinse! Soyez en sur! Arrêtez de vous triturez la cervelle et foncer!

- Je n'oserai jamais...

- Mon Dieu, je n'aurai jamais penser entendre ça de votre bouche!

- Et pourtant, Aikawa, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

- Je vous l'ai dit Seinse! Foncez! Mais qu'attendez vous!?

-Le courage, Aikawa! Le courage!

-C'est une blague? Un grand gaillard comme vous…

-Pas dans ce cas… Pour ce genre de chose, je me ramollis et je finis la bouche sèche sans aucun mot qui me vienne à l'esprit.

-Ca m'étonne…

-Et puis, j'aimerai votre avis!

-Oulla! Là vous me faites carrément peur, depuis quand ce que je pense vous intéresse?

-Je suis désespéré, j'ai tourné l'affaire dans tout les sens, mais en vain je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose, il faut que je fasse attention avec lui, si jamais je le brusque ou que je me fait mal comprendre il va prendre peur et…

-Minutes papillon! Ca fait combien de temps que vous tournez autour du pot?

-… Quatre mois…

L'éditrice faillie de s'étrangler et tandis qu'elle toussotait les yeux écarquiller d'étonnement elle sauta sur ses pieds et chercha son sac.

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

-Arriver où?

-Ben chez vous! C'est pas possible ça! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas parlé plutôt, vous lui auriez déjà mis la bague au doigt!

-Aikawa… Du calme je ne suis pas chez moi.

-Hein?

-Je suis en France de l'autre côté du globe, ça risque d'être un peu dur pour me rejoindre…

-Vous… Etes… Où?! Mais Seinse vous êtes malade où quoi!? Et le manuscrit! La réunion de demain après-midi?!

-M'en fous, je vous l'ai dit je suis pas d'humeur et sur le point de craquer.

-Vous m'étonnez après quatre mois à se presser la cervelle… Marmonnât elle en se laissant tomber dans son canapés.

-Alors… S'il vous plait Aikawa, vous êtes une femme et à ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure vous avez certain clichés assez intéressant du mariage…

-Seinse, vous voyez bien que je suis obligez, même sans votre avis je serai intervenus! Franchement les hommes sont vraiment des incapables pour ce genre de chose. Bon, premièrement il nous faut un plan!

-Je note… Et l'écrivain ne plaisantait pas, un blocs sur les genoux, une cigarette au bec, Usami était pour une fois tout ouïe au parole de l'éditrice.

Ils parlèrent encor un moment quand soudain Usagi se tendit sentant une présence derrière lui.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement qu'un petit brun se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Salut! S'exclama le dit brun en lui retirant sa cigarette de la bouche.

L'écrivain reprit une bouffée d'air et tenta de calmer le tremblotit de sa voix.

-Heu… je dois y aller je vous rappellerai plus tard!

-Hein? Seinse… Une minute! Et pour dem…

Il lui avait raccrocher au nez.

-Excuse moi, j'avais pas vus que tu étais au téléphone.

-Pas grave, mais viens un peu par là toi!

Usami balança un bras sur le côté le saisi à la taille et le fis tomber sur ses genoux.

-Wah! Fait gaffe j'ai ta cigarette dans la main!

-D'ailleurs rends la moi.

-Non! Pas avant manger, tu savais que fumer tuer les papilles gustatives? Et en plus ça raccourcis le temps de vie!

-Mmmh… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Le rouge teinta les joues du jeunes tandis qu'il tombait le regard sur la moquette blanche du séjour.

-Tu serais triste si je mourrai?

Insista l'écrivain connaissant parfaitement les réactions de son amant.

-C'est quoi cette question?!

Réagit il en relevant la tête brusquement.

Ses lèvres heurtèrent celle de son ainée qui profita de son égarement pour récupérer sa cigarette.

-Mais…

-Chacun son tour d'être surpris!

Misaki grommela un peu répétant encor une fois que la cigarette c'était mauvais et que lui jamais il y toucherai.

-Ah ouais? Tu peux m'expliquer qui est-ce qui s'en roulé une dans la salle de bain hier?

L'éphèbes au yeux d'émeraudes sursauta. Il l'avait vu…?

-Ah! Mais… C'est…

-Si tu veux essayer je peux t'apprendre tu sais…

-Mais j'ai pas envie!

-Pourtant tu sais bien que je suis un très bon professeur…

Roucoula l'écrivain en se penchant vers son cou, sa main glissant sous son tee-shirt.

-Bah… Bah les pattes!

-Alors, tu m'expliques? Une soudaine envie?

-Mais c'est juste que… Je voulais gouter…

Il serra les dents en sentant les lèvres d'Usagi déposer de petits baiser dans son cou.

-Tu veux vraiment pas que je te montre? Ca t'éviteras de t'étouffer encore une fois…

Il éclata de rire en renversant le plus jeune bredouillant et rouge sur le canapés.

-Tu me soules et d'abord elle est passer où?!

Usami lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le cendrier posé sur la table basse.

-Rapide… Souffla Misaki avant de se faire dévorer la bouche par un écrivain plus que perturbé.

-J'ai faim, déclara soudain le romancier en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux brune.

-Ben, si tu me lâche je pourrais peut être te concocter quelque chose…

-Dans ce cas, mon estomac va devoir attendre, j'ai un joli minois à dévorer là maintenant…

-Ahhh! Au secoure!

Mais bien sur, les lamentations du brun se perdirent dans ses gémissements et bientôt il ne fut plus question de se débattre juste de profiter, mais le plus discrètement possible, cela va de sois, manquerait plus que cet idiot d'écrivain pense que c'était ce qu'il était venus réclamer en l'embrassant sur la joue…

Enfin une demie heure plus tard, l'argenter en rallumé une nouvelle.

Il inhala à plein poumons cette fumée noisif et il en soupira d'aise.

Dieu que ça faisait du bien!

Avec délectation il laissa la fumée s'échapper et lécher ses lèvres avec paresse.

Misaki ne lâcha pas du regard les volutes brumeuses et soupira de dépit lorsque les premières furent remplacées par les suivantes.

-Franchement… Soupirât il le nez caché dans le plaid où il c'était coucouné trop fatigué pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-Tu es jaloux parce que moi au moins j'ai la classe quand je fume.

-T'auras bien l'air classe quand tes dents deviendront jaune, que ta peau sera grise et que tes ongles tomberont!

-Tu regardes trop la télé.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer mais comprenant que ça ne mènerait à rien il préféra se taire et se retourna dans la chaleur et la douceur de cette grosse couverture.

Usami le regardé un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, allongé sur la moquette beige, son brun ressemblait à un petit garçon, son visage jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils s'était dissimulé sous ce gros bout de laine.

-T'as pas bientôt finis tes bêtises, sort de là, ricanât il en se penchant pour en tirer un bout.

-Non, je suis bien!

-Bon, ben fais moi une place!

-Non.

Le grand lord soupira, il tira encor un peu sur le bâton d'essence, puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier panda qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui.

Enfin les mains libres, il réussi sans mal à percer les barrières du brun qui dut consentir à le laisser entrer dans sa cabane de laine.

-Tu sens trop la fumée, vas t'en…

Mais loin de penser ce qu'il venait de dire, Misaki saisit la chemise du plus âgé pour le garder contre lui.

-Tu te contredis Misaki.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant son visage reposer contre la poitrine du plus âgé il se laissa bercer par les battements de ce cœur aimé les comptants silencieusement et soupirant d'aise en sentant ses mains remuer dans ses cheveux.

Un silence doux et reposant pris place entre eux deux.

Pourtant le romancier ne parvenait pas à ce détendre.

La même question le taraudait toujours dans ce genre de moment depuis ces quatre derniers moi; je me lance ou pas?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Usagi? T'étouffes? T'as l'air super tendus…

-Je vais bien, je réfléchissais juste…

-Ah, et tu pensais à quoi? A comment tu allais me prendre une seconde fois sans que j'ai le temps de réagir?

L'argenter, amusé éclata d'un rire bref.

-Je t'ai vraiment pervertis mon ange…

-Avec toi je vais finir toxico! T'es sensé être l'adulte, tu sais la personne raisonnable qui est mature et qui guide les enfants vers le droit chemin…

-Je te propose d'emprunter avec moi celui de la débauche.

-Niah, niah, niah…

-Quel gamin…

-Je répond pas!

Il lui tourna le dos et tira un peu la couverture de son côté laissant un filet d'air frais rentrer sous la carapace.

-J'ai froid.

-M'en fous.

-Et faim.

-M'en double fous.

-C'est incroyable comme ton vocabulaire est varié!

-Si je te repasse la couverture, tu arrête de m'embêter?

-Je t'embête pas, c'est toi qui t'excite tout seul!

-Ok je la garde.

-Bon d'accord, je me tait, aller reviens contre moi chaton.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna le dit « chaton » en revenant tout de même se nicher contre le torse d'Usami.

Un nouveau temps de silence pris place mais il ne dura pas plus longtemps que le premier brisé bien vite par un romancier particulièrement bavard pour une fois.

-On a pas l'air malin allonger tout les deux par terre.

-Chut.

-Tu es si fatigué que ça?

-Tu m'as complètement vidé, j'ai plus de force!

-Mmh… Complètement vidé dis tu?

Susurra le romancier le ton chargé de sous entendus.

Le brun finit enfin pas percuter avec toujours ce petit temps de retard qui fait tout son charme et il poussa un cris gêné le traitant d'idiot pervers et de stupide lapin.

-Dis Misaki…

-Quoi encor?!

-Je t'aime.

Déclaration qui laissa l'étudiant figé, c'est qu'il s'y attendait vraiment pas sur ce coup là…

-Usagi… Si c'est une ruse pour…

-Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange, je t'aime tellement que le mot aimer n'est pas suffisant pour t'exprimer tous se que je ressens.

Usami resserra sa prise sur la taille de Misaki qui un peu perdus enfouissait son visage dans son cou tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Le brun totalement largué, gigotait mal à l'aise sachant bien qu'il fallait répondre mais problème; quoi?

On pouvait pas répondre à ce genre de déclaration, on l'écoutait, on la savourait, on rougissait, mais on perdait l'usage de la parole..

Il ne pouvait pas lui balancer un simple « moi aussi » ou un « je t'aime » ce serait trop bancal.

Usagi parlait si bien, tandis que lui il baragouiné des choses stupides et banales.

Et ça, sa commençait à l'énerver!

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses poings se resserrèrent autour de la chemise du plus vieux qui baissa ses yeux améthyste sur lui.

-Misa…

Le reste du nom fut engloutit par les lèvres du brun qui poussait par une volonté rare chez lui de se faire entendre venait d'agir sous l'impulsion.

Maladroit, il quitta la bouche de son ainée et plongea son regard hésitant mais déterminé dans celui surpris et violet de l'argenter.

La pénombre dus au fait qu'il était toujours sous le plaid permettait au brun de s'exprimer plus facilement et il se lança.

-Je suis peut être pas très doué avec les émotions mais je sais au moins que moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout!

Et hop là, bouffée de chaleur du côté du brun qui repoussa la couverture précipitamment et esquiva un geste de fuite un peu précipité.

Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'enfuir l'argenter le saisit au poignée et le fit retomber à ses côté s'emparant au passage de ses lèvres.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Misaki le regarda un instant affoler avant de fermer les yeux submergé par un flot d'émotion bien trop forte pour son pauvre cœur.

Tel une caresse, doucement comme pour figer l'instant il caressa des siennes celle du jeune, une simple pression de bouche qui suffit à les aveugler tout les deux.

Dieu qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ses mains se positionnèrent en coupe sur les joues roses du brun et il s'abreuva de ce gout si unique qui n'appartenait désormais qu'à lui.

Presque à regret il s'en sépara et posa son front sur le sien scrutant du regard le visage si mignon de son amour.

-Oh Misaki…

Un rayon lumineux perça les nuages de cette matinée un peu grise et vint s'échouer dans le dos de l'adolescent créant une sorte d'halo dorée semblant rougir les épis brun sur sa tête.

-Misaki, fais moi une promesse.

Il leva vers lui un regard intrigué et saisit avec suspicion la main qu'il lui tendit.

-Promet moi que nous serons toujours ensemble…

-Comment est-ce que je peux te promettre quelque chose d'aussi lointain?

-Tu comptes aimer quelqu'un d'autre?

Il détourna la tête partant dans une contemplation exagéré de la moquette noyé de lumière orangé.

-Non, soufflât il finalement.

Le visage d'Usagi se peigna d'un petit sourire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule dénudé du jeune et embrassa doucement cette peau si douce.

-Alors promet moi de ne jamais partir.

-Et où voudrais tu que j'aille?!

Usami s'amusa de la réserve de son petit ami et décida de le taquiner un peu mordillant la peau de sa gorge.

-Je t'aime Misaki, je te jure de ne jamais te quitter…

-Je… Te… le promet aussi…

Bredouillât il avant de retomber au sol décidant de se laisser une nouvelle fois sombrer dans les bras du romancier.

[… A suivre…]


End file.
